conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Roswell Incident letter to Pentagon 1996
This is a BBS archive from 1996. In an effort to preserve history, PLEASE do not edit content below. It is presented in its original form. The letter was written in 1996 by The Pentagon scanner-boys, addressed to the Pentagon. It calls out the US for what really happened at Roswell. (For more read, check out Roswell UFO conspiracy). The source for the below letter was from http://sacred-texts.com/ufo/roswell.htm ---- T.A.G in on a -- " Oh My Gawd, It's Full of Roswell! " -- What-The-Pentagon's-Hal-2001-*Really*-Saw...... Tangent =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= October 28, 1996 ** The Following Letter was sent to the Pentagon directly and cross-posted along related Fido and Internet forums during the week of March 18, 1996 It is re-posted in its entirety, with additional NEW information provided to me tonight by an untraceable phone-call. (the call was made through the operator and according to the operator the call comes up with a "0" code and -even the operator- cannot trace where it came from under those circumstances) Preface: Information on U.S agencies and operations terms was provided by the caller, and only in hasty response to my posing a given question. I cannot confirm the existence of these organizations or of their operations codes. The caller claimed to be affiliated with an arm of the S.N.S.A (an operations wing of the N.S.A - National Security Agency) Though I cannot authenticate the caller, he was in possession of personal information pertaining to an encounter I had shortly after sending the letter to the Pentagon. The caller, when asked to identify himself, referred to himself in the third person and stated "his call sign is `Passport'" (though with the pronunciation it may have been `Past-Port') Passport intimated that my letter had unwittingly raised enough interest in "upper management" to mandate a level 3 inquiry, and that -someone- apparently got very nervous because it was immediately updated to a Level-1c and mandated to the I.N.S.A (the International operations wing of the N.S.A) - specifically, a Level-1c operation requires operatives make innocuous direct contact with individual being monitored. -- In order to ween further information and assess probability of said individual containing additional information. An encounter with a twenty-something average looking `student-type' in which I was masterfully coerced into discussing the Roswell incident with a complete stranger, did indeed occur and Passport did reference many aspects of the I.N.S.A operations procedure that were startlingly consistent with the approach of this twenty-something student-type that I encountered. It is interesting to note that at the time of the encounter, a comment made by the twenty-something did contain a reference/veiled warning directly concerning the N.S.A. Here is a brief excerpt of that encounter (to the best of my recollection): Him "do you know who the N.S.A are?" Me "yes, the National Security Agency" Him "I've heard that they can make people disappear, I wouldn't fuck with them" Me "I'm not worried" Him "Why did you write the letter to the Pentagon?" Me "To shake the tree and seperate the bananas from the monkey" Him " Where did you get the information that you used in the letter?" [ it is interesting to note, that at this point, I had only said that I had sent a letter, I had not mentioned the details of what was in the letter, and his question does seem to imply knowledge of the contents of the letter itself, rather than the simple existence of. I remember this clearly because it struck me as odd that his first question wasn't "what was in the letter?" ] Me "Personal information and I'm a bit of deconstructionalist" Him "What's a deconstructionalist?" Me "putting a puzzle together by first taking it apart" Him "How do you know what deconstruction is?" Me "ever since I was a kid I noticed that everything relates to everything else, there are only so many paths that anything can take, so if you work backwards starting at the end you can systematically eliminate the wrong paths until you work a path back to the beginning. Then you have the whole picture from end to start." [ again, it is interesting to note, that his response implies he was well aware of what deconstruction is, and that the point of his question was simply to see how much I knew. Additionally, Passport implied that this was asked because `deconstruction' is an N.S.A (standard intelligence operations) training procedure and the twenty-something was trying to discover whether I had previous intelligence training ] from here, the twenty-something turned the conversation to psychology with the intent of implying that "deconstruction" was a dangerous tool because "knowing too much about anything is always dangerous" (or words to that effect) - again, a possible veiled threat. Further details, following the re-printing of the original Roswell Incident letter, below, in addition to some NEW details provided by Passport. D Area: UFO DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Msg#: 6 Date: 18 Mar 96 14:38:07 From: Michael X. Maelstrom To: The Pentagon Subj: The Roswell Incident - Military Cover-Story DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD T.A.G in on a -- "Oh My God, It's Full of Chemical Warfare" -- What-Hal-2001-*Really*-Saw-..........Roswell....Tangent. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= To : You-Know-Who-You-Are c/o (fpi) via: The Pentagon scanner-boys re : The Roswell Incident March 17, 1996 Dear Pentagon, UFO - Ultimately Following Orders. Let's call these `potentially damaging profile-observations': You-Know-Who-You-Are, has risen to quite a position of power. You enjoy it not simply because of the comfortable lifestyle, but more acutely because of the kick it gives to your id. Back in 1947, you were young and already established within the rungs of power. You were also unfortunately for your id, involved in the U.S-sales of chemical-weapons-to not-entirely-publicly favored-foreign-countries. The deal seemed simple enough, though it was quite obviously risky. It was to go down like this: A modified "Wing" slash prototype Stealth was loaded with containers of chemical weapons. These containers were adorned with foreign words/letters from said purchasing country. Why? to divert suspicion away from the U.S in the event these containers should ever be discovered by parties uninvolved in the transaction. A basic U.S intelligence safety-precaution. The containers however, were not properly sealed, and the all-too-human crew suffered serious horrible biological manifestations as a direct result. Another direct result, was that with the crew half dead, blind and writhing in agony, the aimless "Wing" crash landed at Roswell. Unfortunately for You-Know-Who-You-Are, security at Roswell, for the most part, despite its stringency, was not capable of smoldering what little the local civilian residents had seen. You had a problem. Intelligence reported that "UFO" (flying disc) had come up by way of an explanation by locals and you decided (initially) to run with it. It seemed a fairly good cover-story and after-all anything was better than the truth. However, a new problem arose, you were young and had the power that money brought but didn't yet have the power that position brought. Over-your-head the U.S top brass ordered that the UFO-story be killed at all costs. You hadn't counted on this, but there was nothing you could do about it. In 1947 the U.S did not want even remotely credible UFO-stories circulating and causing panic and unrest and worse, public interest in military operations and national safety. With the UFO cover squelched, out came (what we now know as) the standard fallback military explanation: The weather balloon. Unfortunately, too many people knew otherwise, and over the years these bits and pieces came to surface. People had seen `bodies', debris inconsistent with that of a weather-balloon, foreign symbols and a craft of some sort in the air. Also over the years, your position grew until it, along with the power of your wealth, brought you the ability to be directly involved with top-brass decisions involving Roswell. This brings us up to 1994 The Roswell incident over the last 46 years has not, unfortunately for You-Know-Who-You-Are gone away. No, quite the contrary it has grown to such proportions that it now stands as _the_ flagship case of ufology. Why? because when the original UFO cover-story was dropped the replacement weather-balloon explanation was so obviously fallacious that the only place to go, was back to the original UFO story. Slam-Dunk for UFO buffs everywhere, handed on a flying silver platter. In 1994, the Pentagon carried its scrotum too low and decided it was time to deal with this bothersome Roswell case, once and for all. If we say it actually was a UFO cover-story, top-brass reasoned, the people will demand proof and worse, more access to Roswell military records. We can't have that, eventually the truth will come out. The only option is to provide a "new" cover-story, this time one that people will believe so we can close inquiry into this case down, for good. Why? because though the Roswell "UFO" cover-story was a great cover-story that served you-know-who-you-are's purposes well in a small town, back in 1947, up in 1994 it was quite another ballpark. In fact, instead of being the purview of an easily dismissed bunch of UFO crackpots, the Roswell incident, by 1994 had become of interest to a fundamentally larger group of people. Why? because it played like a sensational Hollywood movie that manages to cross all cultures: It contained enough of everything to appeal to everyone (non-credible disprovability ergo potential credibility mysticism, intrigue, theology, military cover-ups, eye-witnesses, aliens paranoia, unsolved mysteries, intrigue intrigue and more intrigue, etc.) By now, the UFO cover-story had grown into a liability because in 1994, when faced with a question, people tended to press for answers; or rather the press tended to press for answers. And the press tended to dig in enough backyards to eventually wind up with a few corpses and worse, answers that led to some more very incriminating questions. And so on. There is nothing worse than having a locked closet full of damaging secrets and having to open the door to your home to a houseguest locksmith. "Unfortunately" (yet again) top-brass made a drastic error in judgement here on two levels. One, by making public statements on an incident over 45 years old, the case received its widest exposure ever. Two, top-brass are quite aged generians. Individuals of 50 years and up, tend to have a limited grasp of modern culture. The upshot of which was a terribly miscalculated mere re-working of the Weather balloon explanation broadcast across all media (Oprah even) in 1994. What was not counted on by the sheltered elite, was that public awareness and weariness towards any balloon-theory was at its peek. Simply, no one bought it and worse, most people wondered why the military would even bother to attempt to deny a "crackpot UFO story" unless of course, someone had something to hide. "Why bother? Unless.." was/is the question on everyone's mind. This brings us to the "Alleged Alien Autopsy Film" purportedly containing live footage of Autopsies performed on those 6 fingered mutated-human appearing aliens at Roswell. Anyone with an IQ now knows that this film is a fake. This is the first happy happenstance to befall You-Know-Who You-Are since this mess began. Why? because for the first time, the emphasis has shifted from what-Roswell-was over to what-Roswell-wasn't. Additionally if people can be convinced to disseminate what-it-wasn't while at the same time beating the issue to death, Roswell can feasibly transform from an exponentially growing cult phenomenon requiring dangerous inquiry, into yesterday's-flash-in-the-pan hot topic, soon forgotten. This is what You-know-who-you-are desperately wants, -if- it can be achieved. Quite simply, someone tried to make money on the high profile Roswell case by circulating/selling a glorified video production (which, as most of the world will soon be aware of, actually contains the word `video' not-so-hidden within it) - Why? basic production megalomania psychosis: simply put, the video director created the autopsy film with the initial attempt of pitting his ability against world scrutiny. To attempt this, you have to hold 2 basic tenets to be true 1. That people are easily fooled, 2. More importantly that you are capable of fooling them because you are superior. This well-documented psychosis virtually always gives rise to: 3. Over-confidence, resulting in the `planting' of well-hidden clues. The reasoning is the same that gave rise to taking the `challenge' of creating the film in the first place: you believe that because people are so easily fooled and because you are so vastly superior, that therefore you are capable of proving both at the same time by leaving what you feel are superiorly hidden clues/jabs. A glorified megalomaniacal modus operandi. There's little point in dissecting the Autopsy tape any further within this document, public access to the various discrepancies within the video, is widely available. But more effectively still, is the damaging growing public association of the film with the actual Roswell event. Though they are two entirely separate issues, some damage to the credibility of the actual Roswell case has been publicly achieved via the exposure of the film as a hoax. "Unfortunately" yet again, the top-brass has decided to once-again try to close the book on the case by circulating yet another "new" cover-story on Roswell (due out in the next few months) to proverbially hammer the final nail into the Roswell coffin following the Autopsy-scandal and its associative damage. Once again, You-know-who-you-are are not able to leave-well-enough alone. Why? because the Pentagon has gotten itself into a game of squash with the media and once again, its carrying its scrotum too heavily. More importantly, endemic military-thinking leans towards the concept of throttling an opponent when it's weakened rather than backing off. The rational is this: If we (the military) leave the situation as it is (with the Autopsy film scandal associatively damaging the actual Roswell incident story) we may only temporarily have the upper hand. It is likely that the Roswell case will drop out of public interest _today_ but it will most likely resurface at a later date once people realize disproving the Autopsy film does not actually disprove that something happened at Roswell and wham, we're right back at square 81. Ergo, our best bet is to hit hard and fast, bring out some "new" evidence quickly and kill the story once and for all while negative momentum is rolling. Between 1994 and 1996, the Pentagon scanner-boys have been amassing public opinions on the Roswell case, with one goal in mind: to discover precisely which story todays generation will most-likely be willing to accept concerning Roswell. The data has been accumulated and the conclusion is that most people will accept a combination of the following factors: 1. High ranking U.S official covering up shady activities involving: a. inhumane experiments b. nuclear related c. sales of illegal weaponry d. incompetent/dangerous use of highly volatile material *** The story given above is a variation on the sort of story the U.S will try to release to the public in order to convince us all once and for all, the Roswell case was not an UFO. The truth is, it was. ((To Be Continued)) Michael X. Maelstrom The Avante Guardian Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Earth ... Yes, TAGMINISTER: We must ensure that if they cannot stand up to outside scrutiny, we will make them top secret. Category:US government Category:Alien-UFO Category:Roswell